Tampines Junior College
Tampines Junior College (Abbreviation: TPJC) is a junior college located in Tampines in the Eastern region of Singapore, offering a two-year course for pre-university students leading up to the GCE 'A' Level examinations. TPJC was founded in 1986, and was the country's 13th junior college to be set up. TPJC has around 150 staff members and a student population of 1,800.About Us: Tampines JC's official website The college is only one of two collegesMinistry of Education, Singapore that offers the Malay Language Elective Programme. Under this programme, students study the Malay language, literature and culture at greater depth; and go on trips to the Middle East, Malaysia and Indonesia. History Tampines Junior College, located in Tampines New Town, began functioning as a centre of pre-university education on 11 April 1986. On 20 December 1986, the handing over ceremony marked the completion of Tampines Junior College. In late December, the College moved to its present home at 2 Tampines Avenue 9. Sitting on 6 hectares of land and costing about $18.2 million, Tampines Junior College was the 13th college to be built. The brainchild of P&T Architects,List of projects: P&T Group Tampines Junior College received the best-designed college building award in 1988. Despite winning this award, the college has no lifts making it impossible for wheelchair-using or mobility-impaired staff or students to move independently around the college. On 1 July 1988 the College celebrated its official opening ceremony by Mr Phua Bah Lee, Senior Parliamentary Secretary (Defence) and Member of Parliament for Tampines. The uniform design was the product of the efforts of students and staff, the College Crest was designed by a pioneer student and the lyrics of the anthem were composed by a pioneer teacher, Miss Lilian Chia, to music by Antony Albuquerque.Vasnani, Bhavna Ramesh; and Ding Jie, Ng. (2008). Crossing Borders. The TPJC Link. April–June 2008. TPJC celebrated its 20th anniversary in 2006. In January 2007, the college introduced Theatre Studies and Drama into the curriculum and is one of the four collegesMinistry of Education, Singapore so far (the other 3 being VJC, ACJC and RJC) to offer this subject. Past principals * Mr Yahya Aljaru, 1986–1992 * Mr Lee Kah Chuen, 1992–1997 * Mrs Susan Chan Yoke Kate, 1997–2002 * Mrs Goh Hwee Choo, 2002–2006 * Ms Helen Choo Chieh Chen, 2007–present Academics Subjects offered TPJC is among the few colleges in Singapore that offers the full range of subjects under the new GCE A-Level syllabus introduced in 2006.School Information Service Under this system, students take 3 H2 content-based subjects and 4 H1 subjects comprising Mother Tongue, Project Work, General Paper and one contrasting subject. Students who wish to challenge themselves academically may take up to 4 H2 content-based subjects. The college does not prohibit students from taking a particular GCE A-level subject, even if they have less than stellar grades for the subject at the GCE O-level. Instead, with the exception of Physics (which requires extensive prior knowledge at the O-level), students are allowed to pursue subjects they have not previously studied in secondary school, if they pass strict qualifying tests.Tampines Junior College, subject requirements Students who wish to take Theatre Studies and Drama have to sit for aptitude tests and undergo interviews. The college has a small cohort of 11 TSD students sitting for the A Level examinations in 2011. The Student Council The Junior College Student Council, set up in 1986, has a long history of serving the student population and upholding the college's values. The TPJC Council acts as a link between the College Administration and the student body. It is the student representation of the highest standing, subject to the authority of the Principal. The highest office a student can hold in College is that of President of the Student Council, and his/her services are acknowledged by the College. The college gives priority to the Student Councillors when it comes to talks, seminars, symposiums and conventions. Every year, two councillors from the college represent the school at the Prime Minister's National Day Rally Speech, the Budget speech, and other events of national importance, such as PM Lee Hsien Loong's inauguration at the Istana in 2004. In addition, councillors receive luminaries and other distinguished guests to the College, together with the principal. In 2007; as well as ushers and general helpers at the launch of the European Union's programme for schools in Singapore, with more than 10 ambassadors representing their respective European countries coming down to the college to celebrate this highly anticipated event.The European Commission's Delegation to Singapore House System The house system was begun in 2006; replacing the practice of assigning students to houses based on their stream of study. Each cohort of J1 students is divided into six houses: * Eagle (red) * Falcon (orange) * Hawk (yellow) * Heron (purple) * Phoenix (blue) * Seagull (grey) Each house is led by a house captain and vice-captain. The house captains also head committees that comprise student representatives drawn from each class under the house. A track and field meet is held every year at the TPJC stadium where students represent their houses in events. Besides track and field events, students win points for their houses by cheerleading, mascot and flag design competitions. College Media The TPJC Link The TPJC Link, originally known as Tplink, is the college's quarterly magazine. Written and managed by a team of student writers, the magazine is distributed to all staff and students for a nominal fee, deducted annually under a general miscellany fee. Since the January–March 2008 issue, the magazine has extended its coverage of college events from a 12 to 16 page spread. Tpjcian Magazine Tpjcian Magazine was established in March 2008 by a second year student, Md Azhar B Aziz. Its student-driven content and use of videos, podcasts and online discussions enables students to find news of campus life and stimulates them intellectually with its articles, reviews and study resources. The online magazine publishes new content twice or more a week, with editorials on current affairs, essays on General Paper topics, reviews of college's performances and concerts and views on college life. The magazine's editorial policy allows all students to submit their articles for consideration. The magazine has established a following among online users of the college, breaking ground in June 2008 by being the first website related/linked with a local educational institution to conduct an onsite, real-time discussion on current affairs, open to public users. Co-curricular Activities TPJC is strong in the area of the Performing Arts with niche CCA groups including the Symphonic Band, Choir, Guitar Ensemble, the Chinese Language Debating and Drama Society, Chinese Orchestra, Indian Dance, Modern Dance, Malay Dance, English Drama Club, and more, all of which have gotten awards at the Singapore Youth Festival. Student Leadership *Civic Council *Student Council *House Committees Recent Developments Installation of turnstiles On 23 June 2008, the college installed two turnstiles at the side gate and the gate at the art gallery, to improve the security situation at the college. The turnstiles restricted entry into the college, only allowing for exit. As a result, traffic flow was reduced severely after major tests by students queuing to exit the college. These turnstiles soon become a lightning rod for controversy on their very first day of operation, generating intense discussion on the Tpjc.net student forums and students' blogs.Google- Tpjc Turnstiles Acting on feedback from students, the college modified its policy three days later. To ease the flow of human traffic, all gates are now opened fully by the college attendants after the end of major tests. 'Watercolours 2008': College Open House On 12 July 2008, TPJC held its first open house in two years.Tpjcian Magazine Themed Watercolours, the college celebrated its commitment to leading water conservation efforts in the eastern region. All CCAs took part in an exhibition, and departments in the colleg designed activities for visitors, including setting up a planetarium, organising a current affairs quiz, and holding a podcast recording session. The Band, Choir and other performing arts groups performed around the college grounds throughout the course of the event. Preparations for the event started in January 2008, and all publicity materials were produced by students. Inter-House Games Finals On 7 October 2013, TPJC held its first Inter-House Games finals. It is an event for mostly the JC1 to give them a break after hectic promotional examinations. The theme for the first Inter-House Games final was The Avengers, with each house’s mascot dressed up as different characters. The college held a series of final competition in various sports ranging from badminton, soccer, tennis, table tennis, rock climbing and many others. Preliminary and other rounds were held prior to the final day. Cheerleading competition was also conducted. On this day, vendors such as PastaMania and Domino's Pizza were invited to sell their food products. Civic Groups also organised sale of KOI bubble tea, Subway cookies and many more. The event was ended on a successful note with a mass game of water balloons and coloured floor representing the 6 houses. This event is organised by the House committee members and is expected to continue on in the upcoming years to make Tampines Junior College a college of not only study but also fun. Notable alumni * Jade Seah, Mediacorp artiste *Germaine Chow, Female Champion of U R The One - Channel U 2008 * Faraliza Tan, Miss Singapore World 2008 * Suhaimi Yusof: Actor and Comedian See also * MOE: Website of the education ministry; education news, information and related links External links * Official site * Staff and students portal: TPJC.net * TPJCian magazine References Category:Junior colleges in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1986 Category:Tampines Category:1986 establishments in Singapore